Drake Ukitae
Drake Ukitae is a tall pale man in his twenties. With bright blue eyes that seem to glow. His teeth appear to have fangs and his presence is rather dominating. His hair is white like snow and is always long and shaggy and his chin always is rough with bristly facial hair. When Drake first appeared in the soul society he knew one thing and one thing only. In order to live the life he wanted, he had to earn it, work hard for it, fight for it. This mentality saw him train continuously in the toughest parts of the Rukongai. As he grew and grew in strength he was soon admitted into the soul reaper academy. Once there he grew and grew in strength until finally he graduated as top of his class in zanpakuto fighting. Joining squad 11 was the obvious choice for the then young man. His natural ambitions and mentality suited the rest of squad 11 and soon he was a seated officer within the squad, eventually making his way up to lieutenant. As time went on, Drakes captain grew tired of living by rules he soon found himself with a tough decision. His captain had made plans to try and start a civil war between the squads in an attempt to see who was truly the strongest. Disobeying his captains orders and leading a group of men against him and the few seated officers that still believed in their captain, Drake slew him with his first use of his newly found bankai. Witnessed by the entirety of squad 11's members, Drake donned his captains coat and with a heavy sigh of relief, assumed the mantle of captain. Not much was known outside of squad 11 about the events that transpired. Only the head captain, Kenzo Okada, and squad 11's member knew. Every single one of them sworn to secrecy in an attempt to not tarnish squad 11's name. Most people think of Drake as a killer and a cold hearted person for the events which transpired, as such Drake has had to assume that mantle also in the efforts to keep his squad from falling into disrepute. He is a man on the quest for dominance. He would live and die for his squad members and strives to train only the best and strongest in anti-kido combat. If he doesn't like someone, he doesn't keep it held back. His Kido is very basic and he doesn't use it. In Zanjutsu he has reached mastery of the art and is one of the very best at sword skills. Very hard pressed to beat with a blade. With Hakuda he is Advanced. He can mix it up with more or less anyone but still has a few techniques to obtain before being a master. His skill in Hohō is that of a master. He can move at very high speeds and is a very hard person to catch when on the move. His Zanpakuto's Name is Arufa. His Spirit Form is that of an alpha, snow white wolf. His eyes are red and his claws are black and curved. Their combined Spirit World is an arctic tundra. The northern lights flicker over head signifying the ever flowing energy between Arufa and Drake. If ever they weren't in the sky Drake would be very hard pressed to communicate with Arufa. In Shikai his Zanpakuto is Ōkami Tsume (Wolf Claws). The Physical form of this is a pair of metal shoulder pads that have an ethereal blue glow to them, joined across the body by two leather straps. From the shoulders down is a metal plate armour half covering the arms, (Leather straps holding onto arms on the inside allowing free flowing movement), ending at the wrists and forming into a pair leather gauntlets with metal claws that also glow like the shoulder pads do. To release it Drake shouts; "Rip your enemies apart! Arufa!" Its power increases the speed and power of Drake and can cancel out kido attacks of a lower level. In Bankai his Zanpakuto is Arufa Ōkami Satsugai-sha (Alpha Wolf Slayer). In this form the Physical manifestation changes. The claws and armour from his shikai disappear and instead a curved greatsword, glowing the same as his armour from his shikai did, appears. His Zanpakutos spirit form also appears as a dead wolf cape on his back, its head being a hood upon Drakes head. To obtain this state, Drake yells; "Slay your prey and devour their strength! Arufa! King of the Beasts!" Its power increases Drakes power and speed exponentially. The sword, when striking his enemies, steals some of their reiatsu and it can counter and deflect any direct kido attacks up to a very high level.